There is almost always a need for the human user(s) of a computer system to be informed of the current state of the computer system. This is typically done by making some forms of output in the user interface, for example by visual display, audible feedback, or printed hardcopies, to name some examples. However, the state of even a relatively simple computer system may have many different aspects or nuances that could potentially be output to represent the current state. Moreover, in the internal workings of the computer system, such state details are often represented by highly technical or complex terminology.
It takes time for users to learn the computer jargon such that they can sufficiently understand its outputs and react accordingly to them. Also, even for a skilled user the use of complex terminology may pose a risk of misunderstandings. Also, some users do not wish to make the effort necessary to learn the details of computer system communications and may therefore be significantly less efficient in, or avoid altogether, using them.